Vehicles (Comic Series)
The following is a list of vehicles featured in The Walking Dead (Comic Series) Rick's group's vehicles Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor * Owned by: Cynthiana Police Department * Used by: Rick Grimes * Color: TBA * Status: Abandoned * Background: Rick used this car to drive to Atlanta. He reached Georgia, but soon ran out of gas and continued his journey on foot. Dale's RV *Owned by: Dale *Used by: Dale, Rick Grimes *Color: Beige *Status: Destroyed, Abandoned *Background: The RV was used as the sole vehicle of the group until they reached the prison, and continued to serve as their primary vehicle up until The Governor's assault. It was also used by Rick to cripple Martinez. During the second assault on the prison, Andrea and Dale return so they can assist in the fighting, with Andrea climbing onto the roof of the vehicle and sniping the Woodbury soldiers. The Governor ordered one of his soldiers to ram a car into the RV, knocking Andrea down and practically splitting the RV in half. It was found abandoned by Michonne Hawthorne afterwards. Rick's Motorcycle *Owned by: Meriweather County Correctional Facility *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: Red *Status: Abandoned *Background: Rick found the motorcycle in the prison garage. He used it to travel back to the Atlanta camp site to put Shane down and subsequently return to the prison. It was abandoned after the Governor's second assault on the prison. 1960 Chevrolet Impala *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Glenn, Tyreese *Color: TBA *Status: Crashed *Background: When Rick and Glenn witness a helicopter crash, Glenn steals this car from te prison parking lot so they can go investigate. They drive off-road to get closer to the site. When Tyreese tries to use it to escape, the car gets stuck in the mud, so he abandons it. When Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Martinez and Alice escape Woodbury, they run to the car and escape in it after pushing it out of the mud. When they discover the prison seemingly overrun, Glenn panics and drives it into the courtyard to get to Maggie, only to crash into a wall. 1972 El Camino *Owned by: Unnamed Survivor (Possibly) *Used by: Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes *Color: White *Status: Crashed, Abandoned *Background: Rick and Carl discover this car in the woods shortly after witnessing a man get devoured by zombies, leaving Rick to speculate that it belonged to him. The pair take the car for themselves. A few days later, Rick tries to teach Carl how to drive, with little success. Later, Rick, Carl and Abraham drive it to Cynthiana to look for supplies and retrieve Morgan. On their way back, they drive into a herd and crash, leaving them to abandon the car and flee on foot. Abraham's Truck *Owned by: Abraham Ford *Used by: Abraham Ford, Dale *Color: Army green *Status: Parked in Alexandria, Inactive *Background: Abraham used this truck to transport himself, Rosita and Eugene from Texas to DC. Its unusual design suggests it was customized at some point. After the group joined Abraham&Co. on their quest, the truck was used to transport most of the group, thanks to it's roomy cargo area. When the group reaches Alexandria, the truck is parked and not used again until the herd invasion of Alexandria, when it's used to block the gate. It was used as troop transport in the war against the Saviors. Bird Van *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Rick's group *Color: White *Status: Parked, Inactive *Background: Found abandoned on the road by Rick's group. After arriving in Alexandria, it becomes one of the primary modes of transportation for the group, and remains active until the end of the war with the Saviors. Woodbury Army vehicles Bruce's Truck *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Bruce Allan Cooper, Wes Strunk *Color: TBA *Status: Crashed, Abandoned *Background. Used by Bruce to travel to Wall-Mart to investigate an explosion. Later retrieved by the Woodbury Army and used in the assault on the prison. On The Governor's orders, Gus Strunk crashes it onto Dale's RV to stop Andrea from sniping the Woodbury soldiers. Woodbury Truck 1 *Owned by: US National Guard *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: Army green *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Abandoned after the second attack. Woodbury Truck 2 *Owned by: US National Guard *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: Army green *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Abandoned after the second attack. Pickup Truck 1 *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: TBA *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Abandoned after the second attack. Pickup Truck 2 *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: TBA *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Abandoned after the second attack. Sedan 1 *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: TBA *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Abandoned after the second attack. Sedan 2 *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: TBA *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Abandoned after the second attack. Sedan 3 *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Woodbury soldiers *Color: TBA *Status: Blown up *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. During the second assault, Billy Greene blows it up with a grenade, killing several Woodbury soldiers. Tank *Owned by: US National Guard *Used by: Jared *Color: Army green *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used in the assault on the prison. Though the tank served as good cover, the Woodbury soldiers didn't know how to fire it, and the Governor admits the tank is mostly for show. Instead, it is used to clear the zombies around the prison by running them over, in order to conserve ammo. During the second assault The Governor, in desperation, orders it driven over the fences, allowing the Woodbury Army to enter the prison yard. It was thus instrumental in the fall of the prison, though it was a Pyrrhic victory as most of the Woodbury soldiers were killed and the prison was quickly overrun with the fences down. Alexandria Vehicles Dirtbikes * Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Heath, Scott, Abraham, Glenn *Color: Unknown *Status: Parked, Inactive *Background: Alexandria possessed at least two dirtbikes they used extensively on supply runs, particularly into the congested ruins of Washington, D.C. The sound of the dirtbikes' engines is notably what alerted the Scavengers to Glenn and Heath's presence, and resulted in the group tracking the pair to Alexandria. The dirtbikes weren't used after the introduction of the Hilltop Colony, since the survivors didn't venture into D.C. anymore afterwards. Quadbike * Owned By: Unknown * Used By: Aaron, Eric, Heath * Color: Unknown * Status: Parked, Inactive * Background: Used on supply runs as well as scouting, it was not used after the introduction of the Hilltop. Category:Equipment Category:Vehicles